Conventionally, a cardiopulmonary support device used for cardiopulmonary support is known as a typical extracorporeal circulation device, which is an example of a life support device. Such a device has an extracorporeal blood circulation circuit including an oxygenator, a centrifugal artificial heart (centrifugal pump), a controller, an oxygen supply source (oxygen cylinder), and the like (see Patent Document 1).
The cardiopulmonary support device functions in place of the heart and lungs of a patient being operated on or a patient in a state of cardiopulmonary arrest. A high degree of safety is required of the cardiopulmonary support device so that the cardiopulmonary support device does not stop while operating.